1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, and particularly to a multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display (MVA-LCD) panel and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a commercial thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is required to have the characteristics of high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, little color shift, high luminance, high color richness, high color saturation, rapid response and wide viewing angle. The conventional displays which can match the demand for wide viewing angle include twisted nematic (TN) LCD displays with wide viewing films, in-plane switching (IPS) LCD displays, fringe field switching LCD displays and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) TFT-LCD displays.
A conventional MVA-LCD panel can match the demand for wide viewing angle because the alignment protrusions or slits of which formed on the color filter substrate or the TFT array substrate make the liquid crystal molecules multi-directionally distributed, and thus obtain several different domains.
FIG. 1 is a diagram for schematically illustrating the relation between the normalized transmittance and the gray level of an MVA-LCD panel. Referring to FIG. 1, the horizontal coordinate represents the gray level and the vertical coordinate represents the normalized transmittance. It can be known from FIG. 1, although a conventional MVA-LCD panel can match the demand for wide viewing angle, the curvature of the transmittance-level curve varies in accordance with the change of the viewing angle. In other words, as the viewing angle changes, the conventional MVA-LCD panel may display a luminance change accordingly, which may further cause a color shift and a color washout. Also, the employment of alignment protrusions may cause a light leakage, and using slits may lead to a requirement for longer response time.